powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon"
Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In their motel room, Hunter and Kurt awaken to find themselves at the gunpoints of two ski-masked men. Where Hunter recognizes them as other known Rangers: Roy and Walt, both of whom are out on Kurt for starting the Apocalypse. Before Kurt can explain himself, Walt shoots him. Roy is hesitant to shoot Hunter, believing that it was right to kill Kurt but Hunter is innocent. Walt points out that he’s made them and they’ve just killed his friend, therefore they do not want Hunter Winchester alive to hunt them down. Hunter fearlessly tells them to shoot him, but warns them, "When I come back, I'ma be pissed." Roy hesitates, so Walt shoots him dead. Hunter awakens again, this time alone in the Impala, confused and disoriented. He gets out and a young version of himself runs up bearing a boxful of fireworks. He’s headed toward a field and tells him to come on. Hunter thinks he’s having a weird dream and follows along. When his younger self excitedly tells him to fire ‘em up, Hunter finds a long-lost lighter in his pocket and sets them off. With the first flourish, Hunter remembers that it’s Fourth of July, 1996. The time he spent with his father, only this time, he's playing the role as his fahter in his dream. His younger self is thrilled and gives his older self a hug, thanking him for the fireworks. The pleasant experience suddenly ends when Hunter has a flashback of him and Kurt being shot. When he returns to his car, Castiel manages to contact him over the radio. At first he is annoyed that Cas is poking around in his dreams, but Castiel informs him that he and Kurt were killed (offhandedly offering his condolences) and are now in Heaven. He tells Hunter to follow the Axis Mundi to locate Kurt. He eventually finds Kurt, who is having Thanksgiving dinner with the family of his school crush, Gina. When Hunter appears, Kurt thinks he’s crashing his dream. Hunter informs him they are in fact dead, and Kurt finds it hard to believe they’ve ended up in Heaven considering some of the things they’ve done, speaking for himself particularly. They come to the conclusion that Heaven is the perpetual of reliving good memories and what their hearts mostly desire from each of their perspective lives. A sudden rumbling accompanied by a searchlight takes the boys by surprise and they hide. Once it is gone, Hunter quickly explains how Castiel contacted him before and manages to find him again this time over a television set. Castiel tells them the rumbling light is Zachariah and to avoid him at all costs. He intends to send them back to Earth, because they can’t say ‘yes’ to Michael and Lucifer if they’re dead. Although Hunter and Kurt do not see that as a bad thing, Castiel (who still can’t return to Heaven) explains that since they are behind "the wall", they have the perfect opportunity to find out where God can be found. He tells them about the angel Joshua and how rumors say that God often contacts and speaks with him. He sends the boys on a mission to find Joshua in "The Garden of Heaven" and learn whatever they can about God's whereabouts. Castiel’s instructions are for them to follow the Axis Mundi, which for them specifically manifests as "2-lane asphalt." When they walk out of the house, they find there's only forest where the road was before. They go back inside and when Hunter inspects a closet for a lead, he recognizes a toy car and racetrack from his childhood. When he places the car on the track, they suddenly find themselves in a child’s bedroom. After Hunter realizes it’s his own room at home in Lawrence, his mother peeks in and asks Hunter if he’s hungry. They are both too stunned to speak. As Kurt watches offside, Mary serves Hunter lunch, taking care to cut the crusts off his PB&J for him. Kurt suggests they get back on the road, but Hunter asks that he let him have just a minute. When Mary answers a phone call from John and argues with him, Hunter remembers it to be the time his dad moved out for a few days because his parents were fighting. When Mary hangs up distraught, Hunter goes to comfort her, telling her that John still loves her and so does he, and that he will never leave her. She smiles and tells him he’s her little angel and turns to get him some pie. He then rejoins Kurt, who comments sadly that he never realized how long Hunter's been cleaning up Hunter's dad’s messes. Hunter tries to brush off his observation and returns to the task at hand. Then they step out into the night and onto the road. When they look back, Hunter's childhood home is gone and they are outside a deserted cemetary where Hunter doesn't at first recognize, but Kurt obviously does and urges that they press forward. Despite his effort, Hunter realizes they are in Kurt's memory of the night Kurt was dragged to Hell. Hunter comes undone and tells Kurt that night was one of the worst nights of his life. Kurt points out that he has no idea why this would be in one of his "pleasant memories" and says sorry to Hunter, as he can’t control how these memories play out. But Hunter argues that he might know why, because it was the moment he met Ruby in Hell. Hunter tries to process the fact that out of all of Kurt's treasured memories, that one would be centered around being in Hell. Kurt uses the fact that his mom never cut the crusts off his PB&J as an example of why he just doesn’t think of family the same way Hunter does. That his whole life back on his Earth never carried any good memories of him until the time he was chosen to be a Ranger. Hunter underscores that he is his family--he thought they were a team and it was supposed to be the two of them against the world. Kurt says of course it is, but Hunter seems to be unsure of it for now. Their argument is cut short when the searchlight suddenly beams down directly on them. They make a run for the woods near the house as Zachariah strolls leisurely after them. As they take cover behind a log, Zachariah turns night to day tells them that they can't run or hide from angels in Heaven. Besides, he just wants to send them back to Earth, that’s all. That is, he adds, after he inflicts some quality torture that will leave them begging to say "yes". Just when it seems Zachariah has them, a man in a luchador mask appears and tells them to follow him. He runs to a small shed in the woods, scrawls some Enochian symbols on the door and leads them inside. The inside of the shed is revealed to be The Roadhouse, complete with its familiar smell, the heaven of none other than Ash's. Over some beers, Ash explains Heaven to Hunter and Kurt. Firstly, he says they have to stop thinking of Heaven as one place, because it’s actually more like billions of places (so the angels won't be able to find them for a while). They are currently in "Ashland," but he rescued them from "Winchester/Kurtland," and those are only two among the billions of "everybody-else-lands," all crammed together. He likens it to Disneyland, "without all the Anti-Semitism," and at the center of it all is the Magic Kingdom: The Garden. That everyone gets their own slice of paradise. Hunter asks where his actual parents are at in Heaven, but Ash tells Hunter that he's been on the lookout for his parents for quite a while now but hasn't found them yet, he says he did find someone else who wants to see them, the psychic Pamela. Hunter and Pamela sit together on a table while Kurt sits at the bar with Ash, observing as he devises a direct route to The Garden. When Pam gives Hunter a half-powered smack upside the head for getting her killed, Hunter says he probably deserves worse and mentions that they got Ash killed, too, if that makes her feel any better. Ash hears him and chimes in that he’s cool with it. Pamela says she’s cool as well; she did go to a better place, just like he told her she would as she was dying. Ash then manages to track down a shortcut to The Garden. He draws an Enochian formula on the exit door that will work as an “all-access pass to the Magic Kingdom” for the boys, but warns them Zachariah will have every road to The Garden under close watch. After Pamela gives Kurt a farewell hug and lays a pre-planned farewell kiss on Hunter, they prepare to leave. Ash says he has a feeling he’ll be seeing them again soon; Hunter tells him to keep a 6-pack on ice for them. As they walk through the doorway they are confused to find they are back in Hunter's childhood home, at nighttime. Kurt wonders why they got sent back there. So Hunter insists that they keep finding the road that leads to the Garden. Then Mary appears and asks Hunter if he was awakened by a nightmare. Hunter apologetically tells her he loves her, but that she’s not real and he really has to go now. When he turns to leave, her demeanor turns dark and she starts to taunt him, saying he was a burden that she never loved. When he turns back to look at her, her eyes turn yellow and the atmosphere of the room becomes harsh. She goes on to describe disturbing details about her death, silver lining of which was she was finally away from him. She tells Hunter to ask himself why everyone leaves him: his mom, his dad, and even Kurt. While she laughs at his distress, Zachariah appears. Zachariah: Easy now, kitten. Zachariah walks in behind Mary while she smiles in evil glee. Kurt: (accusingly) You did this. Zachariah: And I’m just getting started. I mean, guys. Did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control? Hunter: You son of a bitch. 2 other angels appear behind Hunter and Kurt, holding them easily in place. Zachariah: You know, I’d say the same thing about you, Hunter, but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the Blessed Memory of her. Zachariah moves Mary’s hair then bends down and kisses her neck. Hunter has to look away. Zachariah: I think we’re going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I’ve discovered she’s quite the... MILF. Hunter: You can gloat all you want, you dick, you’re still bald. Zachariah: Yeah? Well here In Heaven, I have 4 wings and 8 faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because you’re… Zachariah breaks off to run his fingers down Mary’s arm. The boys look away digusted by Zachariah's gestures. Zachariah: ...limited. Zachariah snaps his fingers and the image of Mary disappears. Zachariah: So, let’s brass tack this shall we? Hunter: You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I’ve heard that one too. Zachariah steps up to Hunter and slams his fist in Hunter’s stomach. Hunter folds over with a pained groan. Zachariah: I’m going to do a lot more than that. I’ve cleared my schedule. Get him up. Zachariah punches Hunter again. Kurt struggles against the angel holding him. Zachariah: Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would avert their eyes. I HAD ‘‘RESPECT’’! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me. (He chuckles unhappily.) I can’t close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody’s laughing at me… and they’re right to do it. So! Say yes, don’t say yes; I’m still going to take it out of your asses. It’s personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I’ll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I’m… ‘‘petty’’. I’m going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity. Someone else appears in the room. ???: Excuse me. Sir? Zachariah turns to face the newcomer. An elderly black man. Zachariah: I’m in a meeting. ???: I’m sorry. I need to speak to those two. Zachariah: Excuse me? ???: It’s a bad time, I know, but I’m afraid I have to insist. Zachariah: You don’t get to insist jack-squat. The newcomer doesn’t back down, just stares at Zachariah. It seems to unnerve him. ???: No, you’re right. But the boss does. His orders. Zachariah: No, you’re lying. ???: I wouldn’t lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he’s going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole "wrath" thing. Zachariah looks at Hunter and Kurt. He looks back at the mysterious man that appeared in the room who doesn’t back down. There’s the fluttering of wings and the next look we get, Zachariah and his goons have disappeared. Hunter and Kurt move closer to each other, staring at the mystery man. Then... They are no longer in the house. They are in a verdant, green garden—a conservatory. They are surrounded with the sounds of a forest. They walk down stone steps, approaching the mysterious man. Kurt: So...this is Heaven’s Garden? Hunter: It’s-it’s nice… ish. I guess. ???: You see what you want to here. For some it’s God’s throne room; for others it’s Eden. You two, I believe it’s the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip. Kurt nods in agreement and remembrance. Kurt: So you’re Joshua. ???: (nods) I am Joshua. Hunter: So, you talk to God. Joshua: Mostly, He talks to me. Kurt: Well, we need to speak to Him. It’s important. Hunter: Where is he? Joshua: On Earth. Hunter: Really? Doing what? Joshua: I don’t know. Kurt: Do you know where on Earth? Joshua: No, sorry. We don’t exactly speak face-to-face. Hunter: I… I don’t get it. God’s not talking to nobody so… Joshua: Why’s he talking to me. I sometimes think it’s because I can sympathize—gardener to gardener—and, between us, I think he gets lonely. Hunter: (disgusted) Well, my heart’s breaking for him. Kurt: Well, can you at least get him a message for us? Joshua: Actually, he has a message for you; Back off. Hunter: What? Joshua: He knows already. Everything you want to tell him. Kurt: But… Joshua: He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn’t think it’s...his problem. Hunter: (stunned) Not his problem? Joshua: God saved you two countless times already. He ordered for Kurt to be rescued in Hell. He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in Heaven (he turns to face Kurt directly) and after everything you’ve done too. It’s more than he’s intervened in a long time. He’s finished now. With a Ranger morpher or not, you won’t be able to find him. Kurt: But he can stop it. He can stop all of it. Joshua: I suppose he could, but he won’t. Hunter: Why not? Joshua: "Why does he allow evil roam in the first place?" You could drive yourself nuts asking that very question. It's just, he's finished, with everything. He's endured more than you can imagine in the very beginning before he created the Universe. Hunter: So now he’s just going to sit back and watch the world burn? Joshua: I know how important this was to you, Hunter. I’m sorry. Hunter: (emotional) Forget it. Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I’m used to that. I’ll muddle through. Joshua: Except… you don’t know if you can, this time. You can’t kill the Devil, and you’re losing faith, in yourself, Kurt, and now this? Kurt looks at Hunter. He’s realizing just how desperate and depressed Hunter really is. Joshua: God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different. Kurt: (concerned) How do we know you’re telling the truth? Joshua: You think that I would lie? Kurt: It’s just that… you’re not exactly the first angel we’ve met. Joshua: I’m rooting for you boys! I wish I could do more to help you, I do! But... (gestures at the bushes) I just trim the hedges. Hunter: So what now. Joshua: Now...you two go home again. He lifts a hand then gives off a whooshing sound and a bright light. Then shows Hunter and Kurt lying on their beds, lifeless. The whooshing sound is heard and Kurt’s eyes open. He sucks in a huge breath and sits up in shock. He pants. The whooshing is heard again and Hunter sits up on his bed. He coughs and looks down at his chest. Kurt: You alright? Hunter: Define alright. Hunter reaches over and picks up his cell phone. He stands up as he dials and we see his back is covered in blood from the exit wounds. Later that day Castiel is now with the boys. Castiel, looking lost and without hope, leans against the divider while Hunter and Kurt pack up their gear in the background. Castiel: Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying. The boys look at him. Kurt: I don’t think he was, Cas. I’m sorry. (sighs) Castiel then moves into the entryway and looks up. Castiel: You bastard. I believed in… Hunter looks as if he wants to approach Castiel. Castiel searches above for any sign, anything… There is nothing. He turns back to the boys, looking at Hunter. He pulls Hunter's morpher from his pocket. Castiel: (sounding depressed) I don’t need this anymore. Castiel tosses it to Hunter. Castiel: It’s worthless. Castiel turns and sadly walks away. Kurt: Cas, wait. The sound of wings is heard and Castiel is gone. Kurt tosses his jacket on the bed angrily. Hunter hasn’t looked up from the morpher in his hands. Kurt: We’ll find another way. We can still stop all this, Hunter. Hunter: (finally looking up) How? Kurt: I don’t know, but we’ll find it. You and me, we’ll find it. Hunter doesn’t look like he believes him and Kurt knows it. Hunter picks up his bag and walks past Kurt without saying anything. He doesn’t even look at Kurt. At the door he pauses and drops his own morpher in the trash bin. He opens the door, leaves and slams it. Behind him, Kurt takes a deep breath. He looks sad, but determined. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse